In some applications, such as sensors for autonomous driving vehicles, illumination is provided at one or more infrared wavelengths. Under certain circumstances, such as at night, a human eye can perceive the infrared illumination as being red light.
Corresponding reference characters indicate corresponding parts throughout the several views. Elements in the drawings are not necessarily drawn to scale. The configurations shown in the drawings are merely examples, and should not be construed as limiting the scope of the disclosed subject matter in any manner.